


Sunshine and Gardenias

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: 30_kisses, Community: fanfic100, Gardens & Gardening, Kissing, M/M, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-04
Updated: 2006-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Kyo visits Yuki in the garden.
Relationships: Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki
Kudos: 6





	Sunshine and Gardenias

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Spring" and my 30_Kisses prompts "Gardenia" and a kiss.

Yuki glanced over at Kyo, but he couldn’t tell if the cat was asleep or not. He was laying in the grass on his back, with his hands behind his head, eyes closed. It was a sunny, warm spring day, heavy with the scent of gardenia and the droning of bees, and Yuki could have napped, himself, but he really wanted to finish this planting.

Kyo had been interested, at first, sitting up butterfly-style, knees spread, and watching, asking about the different plants. Finally, though, the warm sun had gotten to him, and he had leaned back further and further until eventually he slid down onto his back.

Part of Yuki wanted to hurry, to rush through his work so that he could join his boyfriend. He pushed that thought aside, however. He enjoyed planting - this wasn’t a chore that he had to slog through. Even if it was, rushing could damage the seedlings, and he didn’t want that either.

Perhaps, he thought, once he finished, he could join Kyo and kiss him awake. His hands were too covered in soil to wander much, but kissing… he wasn’t a typical fairy tale prince, but there was no rule saying he couldn’t wake his love with a kiss like one.


End file.
